1. Field of the Invention
In one respect,, this invention relates to direction controlling means.
In a further aspect, this invention relates to means for controlling hydraulic motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control mechanisms for hydraulically powered drives and the like are well known in the art. Such drives are used on front end loaders and other heavy use equipment where it is desired to have infinitely variable speeds.
One example of a control mechanism for a hydraulically powered drive is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,133 issued to Oestmann. Oestmann discloses two foot pedals used to actuate a mechanical linkage arrangement thereby controlling the output of a hydraulic motor. The linkage is designed so that movement of one pedal does not move or otherwise affect the other pedal.
This mechanism represents an advance in the art; however, it operates with a mechanical linkage which is complex in nature and has many joints which are subject to corrosion and wear.